Baby I'm a Slytherin and Girl you are a Gryffindor
by fandomgirlygirl101
Summary: This is about a story of Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy I had a dream about a while ago. I thought it was so amazing that I had to write a story about it. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: BONJOUR. Okee so- this is my story **** Its Harry Potter based. I had a dream about it and thought it was extremely amazing and I had to write about it. Sorry it's so short. Keeping in mind it's an introduction… just saying. Anyways- please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: First Years at Hogwarts**

The first few years at Hogwarts were amazing. I've learnt a ton of new things about magic. I've known I was a wizard all my life because I come from a pretty big family of withes and wizards.

My name is Ginny Weasley. I have 5 brothers- Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (the twins), and my favorite, Ron. My mother, Molly, is a stay-at-home mom. My father, Arthur, works in the Muggle Department at the Ministry of Magic. We live in a cozy home we like to call the Burrow. I've also made fantastic friends- Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and of course, my brother (That's our usual group). I've made other friends, too- there's too many to list. My friends and I have gone on many adventures together- most of them weren't on purpose.

When I come home for the holidays and the summer, all I hear is Ron going on and on about this girl in my dormitory, Lavender Brown. I personally don't like her because I think she's extremely annoying. Harry likes Hermione and Hermione likes Harry, but they do nothing about it. I'm pretty sure they both know, but I think they're too embarrassed to show it to each other. Me, on the other hand, I don't like anyone at the moment. I mean, I thought I liked Neville Longbottom (this really sweet kid in Gryffindor) but I realized we're just friends.

Anyways, second year was interesting. You-know-who pretty much came to Hogwarts and tried to kill me, but Harry and the gang had my back and saved me. Third year (last year) was my favorite year of all so far. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I made a Polyjuice Potion to live the lives of other students around Hogwarts. It was really fun. Hermione showed us her time-turner and how she got around school with it. I thought it was quite interesting.

Then there's Malfoy… Draco Malfoy is a rich, pureblooded wizard from Slytherin house. He's extremely malicious, snarky, and sarcastic. He's only really liked by other kids in Slytherin house and Professor Snape, head of Slytherin.

This year is going to be so much better because it's Fourth Year. That means the Yule Ball! Dumbledore changed the rules last year that you couldn't go to Hogsmeade until fourth year. So, Hogsmeade will be a plus as well. Maybe I'll find that special guy…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WELL HI THERE. Okay so I know Chapter 1 like… SUCKED but it gets better. Swear. First chapters ALWAYS suck (most of the time). And yes- I know Patricia and Ashley aren't legit characters but it's a fanfic- I can do what I want ;) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: First Day of Fourth Year**

I woke up on September 1 to my mother shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyes. "Good morning, Ginny. Ready for the first day of school?" my mother cooed. The words 'first day of school' sat me straight up. Today, I'll be going back to Hogwarts and see all my friends and teachers! I got out of bed and got dressed, clunking my trunk down the stairs behind me. Mum made blueberry muffins for breakfast. Percy and Charlie have already graduated from Hogwarts. Percy works in the Ministry and Charlie lives in Romania where he trains dragons. When Ron, Fred, and George are downstairs, we dig into our muffins. We hug and kiss Dad goodbye and go to our Floo Powder fireplace. One by one we throw the greenish powder and clearly yell "King's Cross Station!" We are magically transported to the train station where we will travel through the wall between platform 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9 ¾. From there, we hugged and kissed Mum and told her goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express Train. Ron and I went searching for the compartment where Hermione and Harry would be sitting. As usual, the tenth compartment on the left. Fred and George go their own ways since they are a year older then us. Once we enter our compartment, we all hug and talk about our summers. Before we know it, the train has started to move and started its journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About half way through the train ride, we hear the old lady who pushes the trolley. "Anything from the trolley?" she asks us. We shake our heads. As soon as she is out of sight, our compartment doors slide open and a slick blonde boy steps into our compartment. Malfoy. "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his… posse" Draco says. I give him a dirty look. "Oh, whoa. What was that?" he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and turn to look out the window. Draco starts to pick on Hermione when Harry stands up and threatens him. "Listen up, Malfoy. Get out or I swear… I'll do something horrific to you!" Draco takes a step back. "Oh! I'm so scared!" he laughed and walked out of our compartment. "I think that was extremely pointless of him. Complete waste of energy." Ron said. Hermione nodded. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Harry," she said with a blush. Harry gave her a pat on the shoulder and began a new conversation. "So, what do you think about another polyjuice potion?" Hermione jumps in excitement as Ron shakes his head no. I pretend to gag a little. "That stuff is disgusting Harry. Besides, what would we use it for this time?" I ask. Harry nods and puts up a finger. "I think we should use it to get the inside scoop on those horrible Slytherin's," he says. I nod. "I guess… Hermione? Ron?" Hermione perks up and nods excitedly. Ron gives us a so-so. After a lot of pressure, he finally gives in. "Okay, okay. But only if I don't have to drink it," Ron says. Harry speaks up. "I've thought about this all summer," he begins. "Alright, so Ginny and Hermione will take the potion to look like Ashley and Patricia," (In case you didn't know, Ashley is Draco's girlfriend and Patricia is Goyle's girlfriend. Crabbe got transferred to another wizard school across the world) "They will go in with Draco and Goyle to the Slytherin common room and figure out all their evil plans for this year." Harry looks at us triumphantly. "What do you guys think?" he asks. I nod my head. "I'm in. Sounds like a lot of fun. I got dibs on Ashley, though." I say. Hermione looks up. "Brilliant." Ron shakes his head. "I don't think it's going to work… but ok!" Harry nods his head with accomplishment. "Alright then. We know what we're doing. Hermione, Ginny, we need you guys to start working on the potion this weekend so it'll be ready by New Year's." When we finished discussing our plan, we were at Hogwarts. We grabbed any belongings we brought into the compartment with us and walked to the no-horse drawn carriage that will take us the Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI. Did I tell you I'm in a play? It's a parody of Harry Potter :D I'm the parody of Hermione :P Anyways- it gets better. I swear. ANYWAYS I gotta stop procrastinating. Okay. Alright. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The Making of the Potion**

As soon as we got off the carriage at school, we ran to our dormitories. We skipped dinner because we were so excited to get the potion started. We sat in the common room in front of the fireplace listing ideas on how to get this potion in action.

We decided that Hermione would try her best to worm her way into Professor Snape's ingredient closet and take as many items as possible, little by little. I, on the other hand, will be in charge of finding the place to make the potion and getting Patricia's and Ashley's hair.

I have a feeling we'll be making the potion in Myrtle's washroom again, but I have absolutely no clue how I'm going to get their hair!

Ron has the job of figuring out what Hermione and I are going to talk about with Draco and Goyle, while Harry sits and orders us around.

After classes ended on Friday afternoon, I crept into Snape's classroom and took the oldest cauldron I could find. It happened to be in the garbage. I just made it out of the room in the nick of time because as soon as I shut the door behind me, Snape started to rummage through his classroom.

I ran to Myrtle's washroom to start preparing for the potion, considering we would be starting this weekend.

Hermione and I finished all of our homework during meals today while Harry and Ron sat around goofing off all day.

Right after dinner, we all went to the washroom. I pulled out the cauldron and mixing stick I'd picked up earlier. Hermione had an extremely small bag that could fit in the palm of her hands. Obviously she'd put an expanding spell on it because she was shaking out vials of ingredients that would never have fit in there otherwise.

"Alright, do you have everything?" Hermione asked with a sigh. "I've been working all week taking a little bit of these ingredients a day. I don't think Snape noticed," she said. I nodded. "I took this cauldron from his room. Well, really I found it in the trash, but I'm sure it will still work," I said.

Technically it's not stealing then, right? I mean, he wanted to throw it out anyways.

Ron crouched down by the mini cauldron. "Alright, so, I'm thinking this is going to be a very strong potion considering how much of the ingredients Hermione grabbed," he says. I turned to him in shock. "Since when do you know everything about polyjuice potion?" I ask. Ron shrugs. Hermione shakes it off and starts to work on adding everything to the cauldron. Every few ingredients, we had to mash them together with the mixing stick until it turns into a liquid. Then Harry started a small fire with his wand inside the cauldron to essentially 'cook' the potion until New Year's.

"Well, I'm staying here over Christmas break so I'll take care of the potion," Harry said. I nodded. "I'm pretty sure Ron and I are going home for the holidays." I said. We slid the cauldron underneath the sinks where no one could see it. Even though no one comes in here, you can never know.

When we finally started walking to the dormitories, we ran into Draco, Goyle, Ashley, and Patricia. "Potter," Draco cruely said. "Weasley…" Goyle spat. "Oh look, Granger still can't get her tamed!" laughed Patricia as Hermione tried to pat down her hair. Ashley walked over to me. "Aw, little baby Ginny has a pouty face. Stupid girl. You can barely call yourself a pure-blood!" she slurred, laughing.

A light bulb went on in my head. This is my chance. I quickly reached out and pulled Ashley's hair, causing her to scream. When I finally let go, I'm left with a small chunk of her short black hair. She runs back to the Slytherin dormitory screaming and holding her head.

"Weasel… Get your barbaric sister under control." Draco hissed, turning on his heels after Ashley. Patricia was finger-combing her hair the whole time so when she turned and flicked her hair at us, a few strands landed in Hermione's hand. Goyle sneered at us and turned, throwing his arm on Patricia's shoulder, stalking off after Draco and Ashley.

"Look what I have!" I taunted Harry with Ashley's hair.

Hermione pulled out two small vials. We carefully put the strands of their hair into the glass cylinder, sealing it completely. Hermione stuffed it into her bag. "I'll put these in my special vial chest I keep under my bed. That way we won't lose them." She said.

We turned and walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory entrance. After whispering the password to the fat lady in the painting, we walked into the common room and sat by the fire, discussing the events of the day.

"I've got it!" Ron said, out of the blue. "Okay, Hermione, how long will this potion last?" he asked. Hermione shrugged. "At the least about 24 hours," Ron nodded. "Brilliant. Alright, so this is what happens. You two will drink the potion after dinner the evening we get back from Holiday Break. You will spend your night with the Slytherin's. When you wake up, you start a conversation about what they're guys are going to do to us this year." Ron looks up, proud.

I point my finger. "Ron, you forgot something very important." He raises an eyebrow in response.

"What do we do with the actual Patricia and Ashley?" I ask. Harry clears his throat. This will be the first we've heard of him for the current plan.

"Simple. We knock them out." Hermione shrugs. "It could work…" she says thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know a spell. We just charm some of their food so when they eat it, they get knocked out. Of course we'll have to make it powerful enough to last the amount of time we need, but other than that, I think we're set to go!" Hermione says matter-of-factly.

"Brilliant." We all respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI. Okee so I know you're like- well how does the title work with the story if Draco's gotta girlfriend and blahbiddyblahbiddyblah but you just wait! Because it coming soon! I promise! Ok. LLAMA.**

**Chapter 4- Night after New Year's**

Christmas holidays came and went quickly. We all left except for Harry, who refused to spend Christmas with us because he wanted to focus on the potion.

When we came back, it was the day before New Year's.

The next day, Hermione and I spent all morning and afternoon practicing our knockout spells, making sure they would work. At dinner, we placed a hexed dinner roll on each of their plates. Luckily, they both didn't eat them until after Draco and Goyle left- not without giving them a peck on the cheek first.

After Ashley and Patricia ate their rolls, they started walking around dizzily. Since they didn't remember who we were, we took them to a closet before they were knocked out completely. Hermione ran upstairs to grab the vials of hair.

We met back up in Myrtle's washroom and pulled out the boiling cauldron. "Great timing, Harry. The potion looks great." Hermione said with a blush. Harry nodded triumphantly. Ron pulled out two small cups from his robes and handed them to Hermione who poured us both a great amount of the potion. On the count of three we dropped the hair into the cups. "1, 2, 3!" It smoked a little bit, but that was a sign of it working so Hermione and I gulped it down quick. It was disgusting! We both gagged a little bit.

Almost instantly I could feel my face and body becoming distorted, turning into an exact replica of Ashley's body. I looked over at Hermione who had finished her transformation. She looked exactly like Patricia. We smiled and hugged. It worked!

Just as we were examining ourselves in the mirror, we heard Draco and Goyle calling 'our' names.

"Ashley? Where are you?" we heard Draco call.

"C'mon it's almost curfew!" Goyle said.

Hermione and I looked at each other, waved goodbye to Ron and Harry, and ran out into the hall. I was the first one to say something.

"Hi… Um… We just had a bathroom break?"

Shoot. I sounded nervous. Draco and Goyle whipped around. "There you guys are!" Goyle said happily as he ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug. Draco looked at me. "You okay?" he said, touching my face. This move made me shudder because it made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Ash?" he asked. I remembered I was supposed to be in character. "Yeah, I'm fine. Won't Snape let us out a little longer then curfew?" I tried to act like a Slytherin. Draco shrugged. "I guess so. Why?" he asked. "We could go get butterbeer in the Hall if you'd like…" I said. What else was I supposed to do?

"You two go ahead. Patricia and I need to talk." Goyle said. He threw his arm over Hermione's shoulder like he always did with Patricia and walked away.

Draco turned to me. "Okay, but I thought you didn't like butterbeer?" he asked. My eyes widened. "Oh, right, well, I'm trying to be open to new things." I said. I'm not sounding anything like Ashley. "Well, I think I might like this side of you," he said, smiling. Too bad he'll probably never see it again.

Draco held out his hand and I hesitated a moment before putting my own in it. He grasped it hard as we walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. On our way there, we ran into Snape. I froze, thinking we'd get in trouble.

Draco whispered in my ear, "It's okay. He's not going to get mad at us." I nodded and kept walking. Draco let go of my hand and looked up at Snape. "Professor," he said. He is such a suck up. "What are you two doing?" he slurred. "We are getting some butterbeer before bed. We need to warm up. It's a bit cold in the dormitories tonight," I jumped in. "Very well… just be quick," Snape said. He stalked off and sharply turned the corner.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk to Snape like that before," Draco said. I bit my lip. I'm horrible at this. "I like it." He said, right before giving me a kiss on the cheek. We walked into the kitchen and ordered two butterbeers, drinking them while we walked to the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitory entrance was. Draco put his arm around my shoulders. I thought I'd play along so I leaned my head down on his shoulder while we walked.

Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway and sat down on the window sill. "You've never done that before… showed affection back… Why all of a sudden?" he said. I looked around nervously. "Well, you know, it's just the better thing to do, I guess…" I said. He smiled. "Well, I like the new you." He got up and hugged me. "You're much more pleasant to be around when you act like that." He smiled. I've never seen or heard Malfoy act so sweet.

When we got inside the Slytherin common room, we sat by the fire and started talking. I really started to open up to Draco. Later on in the night, I got him to start laughing. It really was enjoyable. When I looked into his deep grey eyes I saw that handsome guy that I always wanted. Draco brought me back to reality by taking my hands in his.

"So I wanted to ask you… Yule Ball?" he asked. I smiled and jumped into his arms. "Yes! Yes! I would love to be your date for the Ball!" He looked at me.

"Really?"

I nodded. Draco smiled a huge smile and kissed me. His lips were so soft. I think I might actually be starting to fall for Malfoy…

After the fireplace, we sat on the couch while he read his book. I ended up falling asleep on the couch since I had no idea where Ashley slept. Draco kissed my forehead goodnight as he crept upstairs to his room.

Moments later, 'Patricia' and Goyle came in quietly fighting. "It's not my fault you don't like to have fun, Goyle!" Hermione said. "You know what? Good night, Patricia. I'll see you in the morning." Goyle said annoyed.

Hermione crashed on the couch next to me and we both fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLO. Soooo starting to get better, eh? ****Canadian much? Lolooool Anyways… remember to follow me and favorite my story and stuff. Give reviews! I love that stuff. It'll help me be a better writer deep down inside. Okee I gotta stop trying to be soulful and poetic right now…. STOP PROCRASTINATING BLAHHHHH ok here's your story… sorry for my retardedness… Oh one more thing…. LLAMA UNICORN. What?!**

**Chapter 5: The Day with the Slytherin's**

I woke up to the feeling of someone lightly shaking me and rubbing my feet. I'm completely confused because I have no idea who it is. When I see that it's Malfoy, I sit up straight and stare at him with wide eyes. I look down. I'm in Slytherin clothes. This must be a dream… I reach up to my hair to comb it through when I realize it's short and black. Oh, right, the polyjuice. I shake my head and pose myself to start another day.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Goyle coos at Hermione. When she wakes up, I think she's right in character because she hugs him right away. "I'm so sorry for last night," she says. "I would _never_ do that. I was just so tired… I guess it was a whole different me…"

It doesn't take me more than a second to realize what I'd done. Ashley doesn't act like this normally. When the real one comes, there's going to be some issues… Goyle and Hermione leave for breakfast. As usual, Goyle slings his arm over 'Patricia's' shoulder and walks out of the common room.

"You okay?" Draco asks. I nod. "Of course… Why wouldn't I be?" Draco looks me up and down. "It's just… it looks like your hair is turning red, but, I think it's too early in the morning…" he says. My eyes widen.

Hermione.

"Okay… I'll catch up to you later. I'm going to use the washroom…" I whip around and run out of the common room. Hermione sprints past me. We slip into the Gryffindor common room without anyone noticing.

When we look into the mirror, we've become our normal selves again. That's when we heard it. Draco and Goyle were looking for 'us' and I think they just did. There were a few kicks and screams when they opened the closet door.

Hermione and I peeked around the common room door to look. "Ash? How'd… you know this isn't the restroom, right?" Draco asked. Ashley gave him a sarcastic look. "Yes, I'm aware this isn't the restroom, stupid. Do you think I'm _that_ unintelligent?" Ashley spat. Draco stepped back with hurt on his face.

I started to feel horrible. This is my fault.

"Aw, did I hurt baby Draco's feelings? Suck it up, cry baby." She said, grabbing Draco's hand. She tried to drag him to breakfast but he let go. "What happened to the new Ashley from last night? You were nice, sweet, funny, affectionate…" Draco started to list the traits I had portrayed last night. Shoot. Ashley scowled at him.

"That sounds nothing like me. Besides, I don't know what you're talking about because we've been stuck in this closet all night!" Ashley practically yells.

Goyle and Patricia seem happy. Probably because Hermione apologized for everything she did. Goyle did what he always did. He swung his arm over Patricia's shoulders and walked with her down to breakfast.

Draco puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine! Then I'll just ask someone else to the Yule Ball then… You could've just said no last night…" He said. Uh oh. Ashley's eyes widened.

"You asked me to the Yule Ball?" she asked sweetly. "Not anymore…" Draco said quietly. Ashley looked down at the ground.

"Ok… what did I say that was so funny last night?" she demanded. Draco repeated the joke I told him last night. It was really cheesy. "Why was nine afraid of seven? Because 7 'ate' 9!" Draco started laughing. Ashley looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I have never heard that joke before…" she said. "Draco… I think we need to break up. You have really high expectations in a girl, and I can't give those to you." My mouth drops. This is my entire fault. Draco nods. "I think you're right…" he looks down at the ground, upset.

After Ashley leaves, Hermione and I walk past a very upset Draco. To cheer him up without him knowing, I cracked the same joke. "Hey, Hermione! Why was nine afraid of seven? Because 7 'ate' 9!" I said.

Draco laughed a little bit then looked straight up. "You two. Stop." Draco said. We stopped in our tracks. "Granger, go away for a minute. Weasel here will catch up to you later." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, looked at me, then started off towards the Great Hall.

When Hermione was out of earshot, Draco looked at me. "How do you know that joke?" he demanded. I shrugged. "I made it up a while ago. I haven't told anybody but Hermione just now…" I said. Draco shook his head.

"Someone told me it last night and… oh my goodness." His eyes widened. Did that joke blow my cover?

"The joke… the sweetness… the red hair this morning…" he was thinking everything over. Uh- oh here it comes… When Draco looked up, he was smiling at me.

"That was you, last night, wasn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Soooo my last show was last night… I'm gonna cry. Let's all be special snowflakes together. Okee so if you like my story, follow it, give it a review, all that good stuff **** It makes me feel so happy inside. Yay! How do you guys like it so far? Ok enjoy this next chapter. I will try my best to make it long because I have a tendency to make them short o.O**

**Chapter 6: Draco Finds Out**

I stand there, frozen. Stupid! If only I hadn't said that stupid joke.

"Um…" I say. He shakes his head. "I'm right, aren't I? I'm not stupid, you know. Well, maybe to Ashley…" he looks down, upset. "First, how would I magically turn into Ashley? And second, why are you telling me your personal problems if you absolutely hate me?" I asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Exactly."

I turned and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closet Ashley and Patricia were in. Draco shut the door and put the light on. I raised my eyebrows in question. "You used a polyjuice potion. That's why you pulled Ashley's hair the other week…" Draco starts to realize everything.

"Well I… um…." I say. I've been caught red-handed. Just then, Draco bent down and kissed me. It lasted for a few seconds, but it felt weird and nice at the same time.

"Now I know it was you," he says, smiling. "How?" I asked. "Because…" his face went beet red. "Last night there was a spark. I don't usually get that with Ashley. I just got the exact same spark." My eyes widened.

"Okay. Fine. It was me. Happy?" I say in surrender. Draco smiles. I look down at the ground.

"Now what?" I say. Draco shrugs. After a while, he looks up, blushing again. "Hey… do you want to walk with me at Hogsmeade today? I know Dumbledore scheduled the fourth years to go, today." He said.

"Why all of a sudden do you like me so much?" I asked.

"Because. I really liked the girl I met last night and she's standing right in front of me. I just didn't notice until now." I kick my feet around for a little bit until I agree. "I'll catch you later then," Draco says before leaving. I run to the washroom to look at my face. Sweaty and beet red. Perfect.

When I finally make it to breakfast, I glance over at the Slytherin table. Draco smiles at me. I turn and look at the ground as I hear Goyle asking Draco what he was doing.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Washroom." I say. Hermione rolls her eyes. "Draco Malfoy wanted to talk to her." I kick her under the table. Harry stared at me. "What?" I darted my eyes around.

Harry and Ron looked around me to the Slytherin table. When they returned, Harry continued. "What did he say?" he asked. "Yeah- I wanna know!" Hermione chimed in. I rolled my eyes. "He was just wondering where I heard that joke." I said. Technically, I wasn't lying.

"And?" all three of them said.

"Well, I told him I'd never told anyone that joke before and he freaked out. Then he walked away. End of story. Oh! Then I went to the washroom and came here." I explained. They all shrugged and seamed to go along with it.

After the plates were cleared, Dumbledore walked up to his podium and started to speak. "All students must report to their classes immediately after breakfast," he started. "Except fourth year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. You will be taking a trip to Hogsmeade today. Tomorrow will be all fourth year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's." We all cheered.

After we were dismissed, we went up to the common room and got changed. I took off my robes and put on a pair of jeans with flats and a Hogwarts sweatshirt.

Once Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were all in the common room, we started to walk downstairs to the carriages when we ran into Draco, Goyle, and Patricia. "Oh look… Potter… 2 Weasels… and a mudblood." said Goyle. Patricia quickly agreed. "Can't believe you purebloods spend all your time with someone that has… dirty blood."

Draco looked down at the ground. I stepped forward and pushed all of them away, heading down to the carriages. I didn't want to be part of this. I rode in a carriage that didn't contain any of my friends. Really, it was just me, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown. Ugh.

When we got off the carriages, Harry and Hermione ran off together. Ron met up with Lavender and they walked around Hogsmeade. Since I didn't know where Draco was, I walked around the square, admiring the fountain that suddenly froze. I was dumbstruck until I turned around to see Draco.

"Hey…" he said. He blushed. I smiled.

"So, where to?" I asked. Draco shrugged. "Where to, Ginny?" it felt weird hearing my first name come out of his mouth. To him I've always been Weasel.

We awkwardly walked side by side all over Hogsmeade. When we walked into the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer, we were getting stares from all over. "Two please," I said, politely.

When we sat at a table, we started talking. "So. It was you last night, huh?" he asks. I nod. "Um… yeah. Are you mad?" Draco shakes his head. "No. The girl last night was everything I'd ever hoped for. So, I thank you." I blushed. "Well, thanks. I liked the guy I saw last night too. I just wish I saw more of him." I awkwardly smiled.

"Ginny…" he began. I nodded for him to go on after our butterbeers were brought to us.

"Would you… I mean, if you want… What I mean is…" he couldn't find a way to say it. I laughed. "Well go on!" Draco looked down at his hands, then straight in my eyes and said, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? I mean… you don't have to because that would be kind of ridiculous, but if you would like… I'd want to take you as my… uh … date," he stumbled. I giggled. "Maybe… I need to get to know you first!" I said.

"What's your favorite snack at Hogsmeade?" I asked. "Beaver tails." I gasped. "Me too!" we both laughed. "Do you want to go get one?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. When we got to the man handing them out, Draco only ordered one. "Well don't you want one?" I asked. Draco shrugged. "What's wrong with sharing?" I shake my head. "Nothing, nothing."

Draco paid for the beaver tail and started to walk towards the still frozen fountain. "Wanna sit or walk?" he asked. "Walk. Let's go see the lookout by the Shrieking Shack!" I suggest. He nods and swings his arm over my shoulders.

As soon as he does this, there are many gasps and stares. "Why is everybody staring?" I ask. Draco looks at me. "Because, it's unusual… correction, it has NEVER happened before. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

We keep walking. It gets colder and colder. I start to shiver. I'm only wearing a sweatshirt. We stop right before the lookout and Draco hugs me to keep me warm. I giggle a lot around him. I guess I've found my flirty side.

When we keep walking, Draco laces his fingers with mine when I hear six loud gasps behind us. "WHAT?!" They all say at the same time. Shoot. I know those voices.

When Draco and I turn around, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Goyle, Patricia, and Ashley are all staring back at us.


End file.
